Trois jours interminables
by naissana
Summary: Koala n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un simple avis de recherche puisse chambouler son univers. Spoilers chapitre 794


Un silence pesant recouvrait toute la salle. Au milieu de la pièce, la jeune assistante de karaté aquatique observait minutieusement ses élèves, prenant soin de les corriger de temps en temps. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'unique horloge du dojo.

19h55….plus que cinq minutes pensa-t-elle, le cœur bondissant. Concentre-toi, Koala se reprit-elle. Lorsqu'enfin sonna l'heure de la fin du cours, l'enseignante applaudit ses élèves.

'Beau travail. N'oubliez pas que demain auront lieu vos évaluations mensuelles alors reposez-vous bien ce soir.' Elle entendit quelques grognements qui l'aurait fait sourire en temps normal, mais la jeune femme ne s'attarda pas et rejoignit en hâte la base des révolutionnaires. Elle grimpa les escaliers menant aux chambres, entra dans la sienne et se déshabilla entièrement. La sensation de l'eau chaude sur ses membres endoloris lui fit un grand bien. Pourtant, même sous la douche, ses pensées revenaient vers lui. Sabo… ….elle soupira et s'aperçu que ses propres larmes se mêlaient à l'eau. Allons, ressaisis-toi, pleurer n'y changera rien, se dit-elle. La révolutionnaire sortie de la douche, ramassa ses cheveux encore mouillés en une simple queue de cheval et s'habilla en vitesse. Puis elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Sabo.

Tout doucement, elle ouvrit la porte du souffrant et pénétra dans la pièce. Eclairé par une simple bougie, le corps inerte sur le lit était à peine visible. Koala s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son front. La fièvre avait considérablement baissé, ce qui la rassura un peu. Elle prit une chaise et s'asseya près de ce visage qu'elle aimait tant.

Trois jours auparavant, des nouvelles de la guerre de Marineford leur étaient parvenues. Tous les révolutionnaires étaient préoccupés par leurs lectures du journal et Koala fut la seule à remarquer le comportement inhabituel du général de l'armée.

'Sabo, que se passe-t-il ?' demanda-t-elle. Mais il ne répondit pas, poussa un hurlement qui déchira le silence de la salle et s'évanouit. Cela faisait trois jours, trois jours qui paraissaient une éternité pour la jeune femme. Toutes sortes de rumeurs alimentaient les conversations des révolutionnaires depuis mais tout le monde s'accordait sur un point; Sabo avait retrouvé sa mémoire.

Sa mémoire, sa famille, ses souvenirs d'enfance, tout ses éléments qui nous forgent. Koala avait toujours souhaité qu'il retrouve ce passé oublié et pourtant, elle sentait une détresse montait en elle. Peut être qu'il va changer…..Peut être va-t-il quitter l'armée…..me quitter. Elle se sentait coupable d'éprouver des sentiments si égoïstes,mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Depuis leur rencontre il y a 3 ans, un lien très spécial s'était créé entre l'ancienne esclave et le jeune amnésique. De missions en missions, de mois en mois, leur lien s'était renforcé. Rires, pleures, colères, amour, ils avaient tout partagé. Plus qu'une simple amitié, ils n'étaient pas officiellement ensembles, mais ils s'étaient déjà embrassé, ils avaient même déjà….Koala rougit, perdue dans ses pensées. Une voix grave la fit sursauter légèrement.

-Il est tard Koala, tu devrais aller te coucher. Je vais veiller sur lui '

-Non Hack, je vais rester ici'

-Koala, je sais à quel point tu t'inquiètes mais..'

-Je reste ici, un point c'est tout '

Sachant a quel point elle pouvait être bornée, l'homme-poisson se résigna et pris une autre chaise pour s'installer à son tour au chevet du malade. Les minutes passaient dans un silence absolu lorsqu'ils entendirent de petits grognements. Les yeux de Sabo s'ouvrirent alors en grands. Il se redressa sur son lit et entendit des gémissements sur sa droite.

-Waaaaa…..je croyais que t'allais mouriiiir ….Saboooo

-On était très inquiets Sabo dit l'homme poisson en lui expliquant les circonstances de ces trois derniers jours.

-Est-ce que Dragon est là ? Je dois lui parler, demanda le jeune homme

Hack hocha la tête et, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage, quitta la chambre du malade. Sabo se sentait encore faible, il voulu se lever mais une main féminine l'en empêcha.

-Tu n'es pas encore totalement rétablie.

Sabo voulu protester mais il s'aperçu alors qu'elle avait toujours des larmes dans les yeux et son petit corps tremblotait. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, Sabo se leva et attira la jeune femme contre lui

-Idiote, dit-il en la serrant fort, je ne quitterai jamais l'armée, je ne te quitterai jamais

Enveloppé dans ce grand corps musclé, la tête posée contre son torse, Koala souria, le cœur léger.

A cet instant précis elle sut que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer.


End file.
